


Somehow Form A Family

by metalshootingstar



Series: The Rose-Brewer Bunch [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Au - Dads, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, brady bunch AU, retelling of D/P love story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalshootingstar/pseuds/metalshootingstar
Summary: David is a single father of three girls, Patrick is a single father of three boys. It's a bit of a rocky road at first, but what relationship doesn't have it's ups and downs. From their first meeting at Rays to when the say "I Do", they come together knowing it was much more than a hunch.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: The Rose-Brewer Bunch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714888
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. 3x8 Motel Review

**Author's Note:**

> So thanks to my Rosebuddies for encouraging me to pull this AU up lol. Also, I ended up using the Brady Bunch names for the kids anyway because well I might as well. However, while they may have the names Greg, Peter, Bobby, Marcia, Jan, and Cindy they're not the same kids as the Brady Bunch. While they retain their base personalities they're a little different thanks to being raised differently....and yeah they don't like each other in the beginning. 
> 
> The story begins at the Barbecue somewhat, but then it ends up being another retelling of these two dorks falling in love lol. So yeah enjoy.

"Marcia.."

"No Greg, I can't believe you called your mom!" Exclaimed Marcia, as she glared at the boy. Her bright blue eyes like ice, as she looked right through the eleven year old boy. His little brothers, nine year old Peter and Five year old Bobby beside him, just as her sisters were beside her. Eight year old Jan looking less angry and more disappointed whilst four year old Cindy looked so confused. His dad talking to their mom, and the girls' dad had gone inside. Greg hadn't meant to hurt David's feelings, and he hadn't meant to get dad in trouble. Marcia shakes her head, hands firmly on her hips as she continues to glare at him. "Here I was thinking that maybe, just maybe that you weren't the mean bully I thought you were. That you really were nice and sweet and that you wanted to be our friend. But I was wrong. You're a jerk!"

"I'm a jerk? You're the one who started it!" Exclaimed Greg.

"How did I start it?!" Yelled Marcia making him recoil.

"You were the one being snobby and rude when we first got here Marcia." Said Greg, shoving Marcia lightly.

"Greg." Comes his father's voice sternly, but Greg says nothing as Marcia glares and shoves him back.

"You were the one who laughed at me for living in a motel Greg." Said Marcia, and immediately Alexis started to get up.

"Ok Marcia, down." Said Alexis, and the two children immediately glared at each other. Before immediately pouncing on each other. Rolling on the ground yelling at each other and screaming their heads off as Alexis and Patrick immediately went over and pried them off of each other.

"I wish I never even met you!" Yelled Marcia, and Greg glared at her.

"Me too!"

"You can't wish the same thing as me?!" Yelled Marcia.

"Well watch me!" Yelled Greg, the other four stood there surprised not expecting their older siblings to go to that extreme. Even so, Jan looked up at Peter who recoiled slightly. And she sighed before shaking her head.

"I really thought you were my friend." Said Jan softly.

"Like you care, besides your dad doesn't love my dad anyway." Said Peter with a scoff and Jan looked up at the older boy with mild disdain.

"Yes he did, you don't know my daddy at all. Your daddy's the one who didn't love my daddy, people who love you don't keep secrets from you. People who love you tell you when they're mad or sad or when they have another someone they love. People who love you don't do what your daddy did." Said the eight year old who niffed prompting the adults and other kids to look at her. She stands there tears streaming down her freckled face. "People who love you don't hurt other people, people who love you are never ever supposed to make you cry or sad. People who love you don't pretend to be your friend!"

"Jan..." Said Peter softly, as Marcia went limp in her aunt's arms whilst Cindy began to cry.

"No! You were never my friend, you just pretended. Like your daddy pretended. Just go away! I don't ever and I mean ever wanna see you or your daddy or your brothers again!" Yelled Jan before crying and running into the motel room. Cindy ran after her older sister. Patrick cleared his throat and looked at Alexis who said nothing. Bobby began crying and ran to Rachel, as Alexis cleared her throat and brought Marcia inside. Mr. and Mrs. Rose went to their room, and Stevie walked off deciding to give Parick some time alone with their family.

"What happened?" Asked Rachel, as she held their son.

"That's what I wanna know but first...Rachel I'm...I'm sorry." Said Patrick softly. Immediately he explained everything, about David, about falling for David, about how things felt right with him. Rachel nodded and she seemed to understand.

"So what we had..it wasn't real?" She asked softly.

"I...it's complicated." Said Patrick softly.

"So...you don't love mommy anymore?" Asked Greg, and Patrick sighed before turning to his son. "You weren't picking up, so I told mom it was ok to come here because I wanted to be a family again and...you don't love her anymore?"

Patrick sighed softly because oh he wants to be mad, livid infact but..it was simply an honest mistake done by a little boy who wanted his parents to get back together. But it wasn't that simple or easy. Rachel cleared her throat and knelt before her son gently lifting his chin so his blue eyes stared into hers.

"Sweetheart, what daddy and I have it's not that we don't love each other..we do, but not like how he thought he did. It's so complicated and you don't understand right now but you will when you're bigger. See all his life, daddy thought he was in love with girls...with me...but, he loves someone else and that's ok. Daddy and I are still friends and we still love each other. Just, not the way you think." Explained Rachel softly and Patrick sighed smiling softly to Rachel in gratitude. The boys looked at each other, before looking up at their dad. Their mom was right, they didn't fully understand...but they did know that their dad didn't fight with David as much as he and mommy did, daddy smiled more with David, daddy sang to David a lot, daddy loved David very much.

"I'm sorry dad." Said Greg softly.

"It's ok, you didn't mean to." Said Patrick softly as he hugged his boys.

Inside, the girls were hugging David who was trying not to cry as they all sat together watching tv and eating the giant cookie Patrick had brought earlier.

"Boys are stupid." Said Marcia, before shoving a piece of cookie in her mouth.

"Super stupid." Said Jan, and Cindy nodded as she munched on her cookie.

"You really didn't like each other did you?" Asked David softly having heard everything from indoors. Gently he brushed some of Marcia's long blond hair back, and she shook her head as Cindy moved over to his lap.

"Daddy, are you gonna run away again?" Asked Cindy softly.

"No sweetheart, not this time..I promised I'd never do that again." Said David with a sniff, as his daughter hugged him and he hugged her snuggled up against him while Marcia snuggled up closer. Jan meanwhile just sat there, a lone tear trailing down her cheek as she pulled out the small rock with a hole in the middle. She sighed, and hugged it close to her before laying down on the bed. She closed her eyes...and silently wept.

4 months Previously

The girls were playing in the front yard of the motel, as they usually did. By this point they had become used to the relative safety of Schitt's Creek, and besides their daddy was just down the street at Mr. Butani's store so it wasn't as though they were in any real danger. The girls sat there in relative ease and calm when along came three boys. Immediately Marcia, who always looked after her sisters when the grownups weren't around sat up straighter to make herself appear taller and more grown up.

"What're you doing here?" Asked the biggest boy.

"We live here." Said Marcia simply, which caused the boys to giggle and the three girls glared at them. "What's so funny?"

"It's weird you live in a motel?" Asked the eldest boy.

"We used to live in New York, where all the cool people live. Not ugly boys like you." Said Marcia scathingly, and the boys stopped laughing.

"Ugly? Look in the mirror blondie." Said Greg glaring at her.

"Did you just call me ugly? you two bit troll!?" Yelled Marcia, immediately standing up.

"I call 'em like I see 'em." Said Greg, and the two of them glared at each other.

"Ok, girls! Come inside now." Ordered their Aunt Stevie, who heard the yelling and came to get the girls. The three of them went to their aunt, glad to be away from the three boys, who immediately walked away. "What was that about?"

"Nothing Auntie Stevie, just some mean, icky boys." Said Cindy as a matter of factly.

"I swear if it's not your dad complaining about how some guy said his business was a sham or whatever it's you three." Said Stevie, rolling her eyes affectionately. The girls smiled and playfully stuck their tongues out at Stevie who smiled and stuck her tongue out at the three of them teasingly. When David went over, and immediately the three girls rushed over to David.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Some boys were being mean to them apparantly." Explained Stevie.

"Ok, is today just, act like an apparent asshole day? I don't..why what's going on today? First some nobody tells me that my business model is a failure!"

"Pretty sure that's not what he said." Said Stevie, folding her arms over her chest.

"And now delinquents are threatening my girls? Ugh! What has this town turned into!" Exclaimed David.

"Pretty sure that's not what happened." Said Stevie, when Marcia chimed in.

"Yes they did, they said it was weird that we lived in a motel! Like it is but it's not ok for them to say it." Said Marcia, before pouting and David lightly patted her head.

"There see? Bullying, honestly who the hell raised such awful brats." Said David, as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey dad!" Exclaimed Peter, as he and the boys entered Ray's and immediately rushed over to Patrick who was at his seat going over some paperwork.

"Hey guys, oh Ray these are my boys. Boys, this is Mr. Butani, we're going to be staying with him for a bit until we can get settled." Explained Patrick, and the boys immediately greeted Ray who smiled and waved to them before going about his business. Bobby smiled as he went over and sat on Patrick's laugh making him chuckle. "So you boys doing ok? Looked around abit?"

"Kind of, there's these weird girls who live in a motel." Said Greg, making Patrick chuckle.

"Well, I don't think it's too weird, remember what I said never judge a book by it's cover. For example, there was this guy who came in earlier wearing these skirted pants. Of course I don't really understand them, but you should never judge someone based on what they wear or where they live." Explained Patrick and the boys nodded. "Did you at least make friends with the girls?"

"No, one of them called me ugly." Explained Greg.

"Yeah, they were snobby." Said Peter, and Patrick ruffled his boys' heads.

"It's ok, I'm sure you'll find lots of other kids to play with your own age," Said Patrick softly. "We're here to make a fresh new start, ok?"

"Are you gonna be friends with the skirt pants man?" Asked Bobby, and Patrick paused for a moment.

He had just gotten out of a pretty loveless marriage with Rachel, as much as he loved the boys' mother...things just never felt right with Rachel. David though, granted he didn't know him but David seemed special. He didn't know why...but there was something about David that drew Patrick in, and he couldn't really explain it. He cleared his throat and smiled at the boys.

"Well we'll see I know I'd like to." Said Patrick, which was the truth. He'd only just met David, and he wanted to know more about him. "Why don't you boys go play outside ok?"

The boys immediately ran outside, and a few minutes later Patrick got some very interesting messages from David. He paused when he felt his heart skip a beat. Which...no it couldn't be...could it?


	2. 3x9 The Affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we have the beginnings of Rose Apothecary! Obviously I don't want to go through the episodes word for word or maybe you want me to idk lol, but here we go I hope you enjoy!

The next day, the girls are at the store helping their dad...or at least trying to. Mostly, they're having fun exploring the space and looking at all the lotions and smelling them as they're pulling stuff out of boxes. Well to be fair it's not like Aunt Alexis is helping either. Cindy sits on the counter, eating a lollipop, there's not much a three year old can do after all. Alexis stands there with daddy having gone to the back, and in walks in a man. The girls look up intrigued, because they've never seen him around town before.

"Wow, things are really coming together in here." Says the man, Marcia and Jan immediately look him over. Is this a new "friend" of daddy's or their Aunt's. Judging by their aunt's response not one of hers. "I'm Patrick, I'm just dropping off business license."

Immediately the girls tense up, so this was the guy who said their dad's business was a flop? Immediately Marcia's eyes are cold and she raises an eyebrow lifting her chin slightly. Giving off her best haughty look, as she folds her arms over her chest. Jan meanwhile sits up straighter, unsure what to think of this man, because daddy did seem to be in a better mood the second time he came back from Mr. Butani's and he did seem nice. But that didn't mean she necessarily trusted him any. Cindy just smiled and waved to the man, who smiled and gave her a little wave back.

"Oh isn't that the sweetest thing, David's in the back but I am Alexis and I'm currently studying business and I'm David's sister and life coach. These, are David's daughters Marcia, Jan, and Cindy." Introduced Alexis.

"Oh well pleasure to meet you ladies, y'know I have three boys of my own I think around your ages. Greg, Peter, and Bobby they're just uh looking around town right now what with it being summer and everything." Explained Patrick, and Marcia raises her brows slightly wondering if the three new boys and the boys from yesterday were one and the same.

"We met three boys yesterday, they said we were weird for living in a motel." Said Marcia, and she almost smirks at the realization on Patrick's face and he chuckles softly. So, not only was he mean, so were his boys. She was just glad the three of them weren't here.

"I'm sorry about that, and I'm sure they are too." Said Patrick, but it seemed the older little girl was not having it because she kept looking at him like she had gum on her shoe. Patrick cleared his throat awkwardly and turned to Alexis who shrugged.

"Kids, right?" She says flippantly, and he says nothing in case David is listening.

"Right well um it's lovely to meet you Alexis, girls." Says Patrick, Alexis smiles and behind Alexis' back Jan makes a faux gagging motion making Marcia giggle and their aunt look back at them with a warning look. They stop, and sit there innocently. He and their aunt continue talking, and she flirts incessantly but he's not into it and even at such young ages they've been exposed to enough of their daddy's friends to know when someone is into flirting and when someone isn't. Marcia hops off the table, and sneaks off to the back where David is.

"Daddy, the man from Mr. Butani's is here, the mean one." She says, and David knitted his brow.

"The mean one?" He replied.

"The one who said your business was a flop." Explained Marcia, and David blushed slightly.

"Oh um, Patrick is here?" He asked, and she immediately scrutinized him.

"Daddy, he said your business was a flop and guess what he's the daddy of the mean boys from yesterday." Said Marcia, and David sighed as he sat a box down and gently placed his hands on Marcia's shoulders.

"Sweetheart, I misjudged Patrick alright? I mean ok yes he did say my business could use some work but he seems...nice. Fond of teasing, but nice." Said David and Marcia simply looked up at him. "Hon, I know I don't have the best track record with people but...I think Patrick might be different. I mean he's not into me obviously, we're just friends but give him a chance. "

"I've never heard that one before." Said the nine year old sarcastically before turning and walking away.

David sighed, he knows that primarily Marcia and Jan's distrust is because of his own track record, of seeing so many people trample on his heart and leave him a mess to the point they themselves have become little mini ice queens who don't trust people easily. And while living here for a year has thawed them out considerably, there's still that small part of them that doesn't open up easily...especially if it's someone they've already decided they don't like. Still, he grabs the box and comes out to see Alexis tying a scarf around Patrick's neck.

"That is actually cat hair, there's a himalayan breeder up the street knits them for us." He explains.

"Hi I'm just dropping off your business license and activating my allergies." Said Patrick, immediately trying to take off the scarf

"In that case you should probably take that off." Said David, and Marcia smiled sweetly.

"Or keep it on." She replied, and David turned to her with an intense gaze.

"Marcia, don't be rude." He says and she looks away innocently. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, I have three boys of my own I get it." Said Patrick understandingly, "And on behalf of them I do want to apologize for anything they might have done and said yesterday."

"Well I'm also sorry that my daughter called your son ugly, that was incorrect and not nice. " Said David, and Marcia's jaw dropped. Alexis covered her mouth before she could say anything in response which only made her growl to herself.

"Isn't that the sweetest thing though that he framed it?" Asked Alexis, and Cindy smiled up at Patrick.

The girls watch, as the grownups talk, and Marcia rolls her eyes at Patrick's clear attempts to flirt or whatever he was doing. She's not buying this for one minute, because she knows exactly where this is going to lead. It's going to end up with daddy on the couch or in bed, crying and eating ice cream or cookies, watching bad romantic comedy movies at best at worst it'll lead to him running away again. That's how it always ended up, Jan looked up at Patrick and...she knows how this'll end up but...he seems sweet and the small girl wants to believe that this time it'll be different, that this time this man will stay and make daddy happy. He leaves and Aunt Alexis flashes a small ok sign to their dad.

"Ok Marcia, I get that trusting people doesn't come easy for you but don't be rude to people. You weren't this rude to Aunt Stevie." Said David,

"Aunt Stevie said she was sorry." Explained Marcia.

"Jake."

"I didn't like Jake either, I still don't like him." She explained which...ok fair.

"I do." Said Jan with a small smile, making Alexis giggle.

"You've known Patrick less than five minutes." Said David, and Marcia shrugged.

"I can already tell I don't like him or his boys." Marcia replied simply.

"Ok but he did say he was sorry for his boys' behavior." Explained David, clearly trying to make things better, but that hard and cold look in his daughter's blue eyes told him that he was getting nowhere. He went over and wrapped his arms around her shoulders gently placing his chin on one of them. "It'll be fine, I promise, besides nothing is going to happen between me and Patrick."

"I've never heard that one before either." Said Marcia sarcastically, making David chuckle.

"Ok, Why don't the three of you go to the cafe to get some lunch." Said David, giving the girls some money. Alexis helped Cindy down and they left immediately.

"Y'know awkwardness aside David, he seems like a sweet little button." Said Alexis with a smile.

"Mm-hm ok, why don't you actually make yourself useful and go get the box of bodymilk." Said David, making his sister roll her eyes.

The next day, the girls were with David at the store again, whilst Aunt Alexis was at home, and mostly one thing was on David's mind which was...Patrick. Because Patrick had come to give him a business license and even framed it. It was a godawful frame, but still he didn't...have to do that of course he didn't Yet he did and he loved that the other man was so...considerate. Which ok, David needed to pull himself together, because Patrick was not into him, absolutely not...but all he could think about were Patrick's caramel eyes, and his pale soft skin, and how he must look under those jeans and ohhh no he stops himself because that is not a thought he should be having with his daughters in the vicinity. He looks up, as Patrick walks in with three boys, and the girls immediately tense up. Marcia looks like she's a hair's breadth away from tossing that candle right at the boys.

"Oh look it's the weirdos."

"Greg." Says Patrick sternly, making the older boy pout slightly.

"Haha troll."

"Marcia." Says David sternly, and his daughter pouts. He clears his throat and looks up at Patrick. " I take it you're here to tell me my business license has been revoked?"

"No no you're all good." Said Patrick with a fond smile.

"Um, my sister isn't here." Said David, clearly assuming that he must be here for Alexis.

"I'm not here for your sister. I've been thinking about these products that Alexis was showing me and it's really impressive. Actually the whole model is very sustainable." Says Patrick, and David smiles at him, his dark eyes looking at Patrick's and he can feel a rush of warmth. 

"Thank you."

Both sets of kids look from one adult to the other before looking at each other...what was happening?

"But I think you're gonna need some more startup money." Says Patrick, and they keep on talking. Immediately they're all taken aback when Patrick essentially offers to work with David. The kids are all...mortified. Deeply, deeply mortified. The girls look at Patrick, Patrick who they know will be just one more in a long line of people whose hurt their dad, the boys look at David who immediately reminds them of Cruella De Vil because of his black and white clothes, and if he's the dad of the three snobby girls it can't be good...actually he even talks snobby.

"Oh I'm gonna get the money." Says Patrick, and David smiles feeling a strange stirring in his chest because...Patrick's investing in him, in his business, in his ideas. Granted of course David's going to be taking the more creative aspects of the store but...he's actually going to be working with Patrick. Together. Both men however immediately turn to their very very unhappy children. "Now what this means is you're all going to be spending more time together."

"What? " Exclaimed Greg, and immediately four of the six kids erupted into whining and complaining, about the other when David histled and they stopped.

"Thank you, ok we understand you all got off on the wrong foot with each other. We're not expecting you to be best friends, but we are expecting you to at least try and play nice with each other." Said David.

"This is a fresh start, and that means getting along or at the very least being civil with one another. Can you do that?" Asked Patrick.

"If the princesses over there can." Said Peter scathingly.

"Oh we can, can you neanderthals?" Asked Jan just as scathingly.

David and Patrick shared a look...this was going to be fun.


	3. 3x10 Sebastien Raine (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sebastien Raine is going to be in two parts apparantly, because I rambled but hey we get the bginnings of some David/Patrick and Peter and Janice being somewhat civil towards each other.

The next few couple of weeks have been insufferable, the kids mostly Marcia, Greg, Peter, and Jan (Bobby and Cindy get along pretty well thankfully) accuse each other of things, fighting, screaming, trying to oneup each other and make everything into a competition. Something that both David and Patrick could really really do without. When they're not being pulled in to break up childish spats...they're together going over budgets and numbers and David asking what Patrick thinks about a certain decorative piece. Each day is something new, something a little unexpected they learn about each other.

Then Sebastien Raine happened.

He was here to take pictures of Moira, and if anything David and the girls were on edge. From the moment he set foot in the motel lobby, his hands on David and kissing him David was overcome with a wave of revulsion. The smooth way Sebastien spoke, the way his eyes hungrily looked at David as though he was just some fancy piece of meat on a hook. His hands on David's face, and the way his eyes flickered down to David's lips. He'd rather be anywhere than here in this moment.

"Leave my daddy alone." Says a small voice and David immediately tenses up. Sebastien turned and saw one of the girls standing there, long blond hair to her waist and wearing a thick pink sweater that matched the pink ribbon in her hair.

"Let me guess, Marcia?" Asked Sebastien as he went over to her.

"Jan actually." Said Jan, as she looked up at Sebastien, she may have been two when daddy first met the man but she still remembers him. Remembers the things he did to daddy and how he made him feel, remembers the way he spoke to daddy...granted like so many others he ignored her and her sisters but there was still that underlying sense of danger. He was one of many boogeymen that haunted their nightmares..but in that moment the seven year old girl stands stall. Behind her Peter opens the door lightly, having been walking by and seeing Jan enter the motel. But there was a creepy man there.

"Jan, you're so big now." Said Sebastien, gently running a hand through her blond hair and Jan begins to shrink back. Before David can say anything, Peter takes her hand and pulls her behind him much to hers and her fathers' surprise. "Is this your boyfriend?"

"I'm her friend." Said Peter, and Jan paused for a moment and looked up at Peter before looking at her father who was just as confused as she was.

"Oh I see, well in any case...I'll see you around David." Said Sebastien, brushing past Peter and going out the door.

"Thank you." Said Jan, as Peter looked back at her.

"Don't think anything about it princess." Said Peter with a scoff and Jan glared at him.

"Whatever stupidhead."Said Jan, and David sighed. He hoped that the kids would have their big epiphany in that moment. Their big 'hey maybe you're not all bad' moment and be friends...but then again maybe that was asking too much. David placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder to which Jan immediately hugged him.

"Well, thank you Peter for stepping in." Said David graciously.

"I can see what you mean by him being an asshole." Said Stevie, and David sighed as he looked back at her.

"You have no idea, Sebastien is the type of person who will decide something for you and make it seem as though you asked for it. He's a monster." Said David, and Jan immediately nodded. Still clinging to David. Peter looked at Jan and twisted his mouth, he didn't like her sure but...he kind of felt bad for her.

He turned and went back to the store, just thinking. He had no idea why he spoke up like that. Actually, no he knows why. Because he immediately didn't like seeing Jan uncomfortable, because it was clear whoever that man was no one there liked him, and it was as though something deep down told him to do it. But he doesn't get way, he hates Jan Rose, with her stupid prissy attitude and her stupid blond hair and her stupid stupid glasses, he hates her.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Asked Peter, as he entered the shop.

"Yeah kiddo what is it?" Asked Patrick, as he was stocking shelves.

"Y'know how we don't like the girls?" Asked Peter, making Patrick chuckle and nod. "Well, there's this creepy guy at the motel. He was making Jan and David uncomfortable and...I dunno, I put Jan behind me and said she was my friend. But I mean I still don't like her, and we're not actually friends. I mean I still hate her but...I dunno I mean...I didn't like seeing that creepy guy make her...uncomfortable."

Patrick listened and so many questions are running through his head, questions he'll ask David about later. He went over and knelt before his son gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's because you're a good kid, even if you don't like her you saw something bad was going on and you stepped in and defended her. I'm proud of you kiddo." Said Patrick with a smile, as he looked to his son. His brave and compassionate son, who sure maybe didn't like Jan but when it came down to it he protected her. Peter looked away with a small shrug. "I know you kids don't like each other, trust me I know. But, who knows, maybe one day you'll be friends."

"Yeah sure." Said Peter with a light scoff.

Meanwhile, Jan walked with David still holding his hand. The other two were back at the motel, so it was just them for the day at the store.

"Y'know I think this proves that the boys aren't all bad." Said David softly, and Jan scoffed. "Jan."

"Daddy, he stood up for me once, last week he "accidentally" poured a bottle of body milk on me. Then three days ago, he gave me a gelato that was actually a bathbomb, he calls me a weirdo, princess, four eyes, old yeller, Peter Brewer is the literal worst person on the face of the planet." Said Jan, and David sighed softly.

"Worse than Sebastien Raine?" Asked David and the nine year old looked away.

"Ok maybe not that bad but still really bad." She replied, as they walked into the store.

"Hey, uh I don't mean to pry but is everything ok? Peter mentioned some creepy guy at the motel." Said Patrick, and David rolled his eyes flippantly.

"It's fine, just this ex of mine, whose a literal monster. He's only here to do a photoshoot with my mother and then hopefully be on his way." Said David, Patrick lifted his brow in concern. To which David figured, maybe now was as good a time as any to probe deeper, not deep enough to scare him but just enough to know what he was getting into. "I don't have the best track record with exes. Sebastien being one of them, and he...was not the nicest person in the world."

"Is your mom gonna be ok?" Asked Patrick, and David nodded.

"Yeah she'll be fine, the most he'll want is just some photos or maybe a drink or whatever but nothing too bad." Said David, as Patrick went over to him and gently placed a hand on his upper arm.

"Are you gonna be ok?" He asked, and David could feel a blush coming on.

"Um unclear, honestly but y'know what? As long as I never have to see his face again for the rest the the day I should be fine." Said David, and Patrick nodded. The two kids rolled their eyes, with Jan looking out the window and seeing Sebastien leave with her grandma. Daddy may think it was ok, but she didn't. She turned and saw her daddy go off to the back to do something she didn't know, a plan of action in mind.

"Mr. Patrick, I'm gonna go and play." Said Jan, flashing those baby blues and smiling.

"Ok, uh Peter why don't you go with Jan?" Asked Patrick, when Peter immediately shook his head and waved his arms exclaiming 'NO!' silently. Only stopping when Jan looked back at him.

"Mr. Patrick, I'm perfectly fine taking care of myself. I'm seven now, I'm not a baby." Said Jan, flipping her blond hair as she walked out.

"Peter go with her."Ordered Patrick.

"Why?" Groaned the little boy, and his dad gave a stern look making him groan as he rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Peter exited the store, and went after Jan who seemed to be following an old lady and the creepy guy, except she was sneaking almost as if she was spying on them. He went over and followed after her. Not even going up to her personally, but rather trailing a couple paces behind her. This was stupid, he would rather be doing anything else than this, infact a part of him said to just ditch her and go play...but his dad had told him too...and even if her grandma was there, he didn't feel...right about leaving her with the creepy guy. Finally, they were in a nearby field and Jan was hiding near a barn with the weeds nearby as Peter stood next to her.

"What're you doing here stupidhead?" She whispered.

"My dad said to follow you." He whispered, as he crouched down next to her.

"I'm fine, go away." She retorted, hoping the adults hadn't spotted her. So far they were just walking and talking, and then Sebastien started taking pictures of grandma and she looked uncomfortable. Jan stands up, ready to go over and tell Sebastien to leave her grandma alone, when Peter grabs her and pulls her back. "What're you doing?"

"What're you gonna do, you're seven?" He asked, and she scoffed.

"You're eight!" She exclaimed before gasping. Immediately, they rushed and hid behind the barn hoping to have not been seen by either of the adults. Jan sighed, as she leaned against the wooden barn with Peter sitting next to her. Well, so much for that. The two of them sat there in silence, when Jan poked her head out and saw him continuing to take pictures of her grandma and ignoring what she was saying. She sighed and leaned back against the barn, she did want him to stop but Peter was right she was only seven what could she do?

"Hey, cool." Said Peter softly, as he looked beside him and found a small rock with a hole in the middle, to which he immediately started to look through the hole at the grass before them. "It's like Coraline, y'know my brother Greg said that in the old days you could look through these and see fairies."

"There's no such things as fairies." Said Jan softly, as she hugged her knees close to her chest and looked up at the clouds.

"You don't believe in fairies?" He asked curiously.

"I used to, when I was littler I used to stand on the balcony and look up at the sky, and try to find Neverland. But then daddy brought home a friend who laughed at me when I did. Then he said, if fairies are real, they'd come to save you and he picked me up and I was over the balcony...until daddy made him stop. The fairies didn't come...so they're not real." She explained, and Peter immediately felt bad for her. He gently placed the rock in her hand.

"Maybe they are, and you haven't seen them...but with the rock you will, I promise you just gotta look real hard." He said and she paused for a moment and looked through the rock.

"I don't see anything." Said Jan, and Peter gave a small mischievous grin.

"That's cuz you don't believe, but when you believe you'll see one. I promise." Said Peter, and she held the rock twisting it in her fingers.

"Why did you tell Sebastien we were friends?" She asked and he shrugged.

"I dunno, I mean I don't wanna be friends." He replied, and her face fell. "Sides you probably have a lot of friends."

"No, I don't." She said softly, before her blue eyes met his brown ones. "Everyone wants to be Marcia's friend, but no one really wants to be my friend. So no, I don't have any friends."

"I don't have any friends either, they're all back home. My mommy and daddy don't get along, so they got a divorce and we wanted to live with daddy...so we moved here. " Explained Peter, and she looked at him curiously.

"You have a mommy?" She asked.

"Don't you?"

"...No. My mommy doesn't like me or my sisters, that's why we live with daddy." Explained Jan, and Peter sighed as he looked at the girl with no friends and not even a mom. Jan sniffed, as she hugged her knees tighter.

"When I was little...mommy came and Sebastien was there, and when she left, he told me that no one would ever love me, that the only reason daddy kept me was because he was sorry...Sebastien is a mean person, who makes people feel bad, he's made daddy cry...he's made Marcia cry...he's made me cry...and I don't want grandma to cry." Said Jan softly, as the tears were now pooling in her eyes. A feeling of protectiveness overwhelmed Peter and immediately he stood up.

"Peter what're you doing?" She asked, and saw him walk off towards Sebastien and grandma.

Peter meanwhile was a boy on a mission, he didn't like the creepy man at all, his dad always taught him to always stand up for people, to always fight for what was right. His conversation earlier with his dad playing over as he glared daggers at Sebastien Raine. He grabbed a rock and threw it at the man making Jan gasp.

"What is going on here!?" Exclaimed Moira.

"You know little boy, you're very lucky that didn't hit my very expensive camera." Said Sebastien, and Peter just glared at him.

"Leave my friend alone." Said Jan, as she glared at Sebastien.

"Janice Mariah Rose, what is the meaning of this?" Asked Moira, hands on her hips as she walked over towards the two children.

"He was being mean to you grandma." Said Jan, and Moira chuckled.

"Oh no dear, Sebastien was just doing his job. Now, why don't you and your friend run along now." Said Moira, patting her blond hair. Sebastien looked at the little girl dismissively and immediately Peter stepped between Jan and Sebastien glaring at him. "Now Janice."

"Yes ma'am." Said Jan softly, as she turned and went to walk away, Peter gently wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she looked at his hand before looking back at him. "Don't tell Marcia about this."

"K, don't tell Greg." He said and she nodded."You wanna go play at the creek?"

"...Ok." She said with a soft smile.

So they left to go play at the creek, only returning when they saw it was getting late. Thankfully, their dads weren't too freaked out...ok no that was a lie they were. Even so, The moment they were back at the motel, Jan began to get her clothes ready to take a shower when grandma came in. She didn't mention Jan thank goodness...but she did mention Sebastien and daddy leaning in.


	4. 3x10 Sebastien Raine (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is a long one lol, also honestly the next two episodes might be rolled into one....and then we're gonna get to Grad Night and we all know what happens on Grad night.

When David met Sebastien, Marcia had been four and Jan had been only a toddler. He'd been fighting a battle with his ex, and the mother of the two girls for essentially taking his semen without consent and essentially going off to get inseminated. Coming back with the girls, dumping them, and he assumed the plan was she hoped that in getting closer to the two of them he'd love her or something. He doesn't know, but while he doesn't fault Marcia or Jan for their mother's choices he's not exactly fond of this. This whole custody thing and giant legal battle, tabloids and gossip columns all vying for a big inside scoop. It was draining. The girls themselves were...not that bad, he just refused to get close to them. Sebastien was a reprieve from that, he'd met the photographer at one of his galleries and...well he liked Sebastien a lot...he wouldn't go so far as to say love but he did like him.

Sebastien didn't even care that David had kids, then again it wasn't as though the girls were around anyway. David always spent the night at a partner's house, not in his apartment...just incase because he knows some of the people he dates aren't trustworthy for shit. Mostly it was just the two of them in Sebastien's studio, taking tasteful photos and spending long nights in bed together. Sure Sebastien met the girls a couple of times, but he never actually interacted with them. The thing is though, here and now...he's not the same person he was before. He knows the kind of person Sebastien is, and ok she wasn't the best mother in the world but she was still his mom. Immediately, he began to get his clothes ready, Marcia looked up from the laptop blue eyes staring with..some mild judgment.

"What?" He asked, when he saw the look.

"I thought you liked Patrick." Said Marcia, and David paused...Patrick. No, stay focused.

"I do, but I'm just gonna go get the memory card from Sebastien." He explained, and his eldest shut down the laptop and folded her arms over her chest.

"Dad, you're doing it again." She replied, because yes she was seven, and she didn't remember a lot about her life back in New York. But she did remember all of daddy's "friends", people who'd show up and come to dinner only to leave and never be seen from again. Some a couple times, most if not all of them only once. She also remembers daddy leaving her and her sister alone in the apartment while he went off to spend time with his latest "friend". David winced, realizing that she had internalized that.

"It's...different this time." Said David, and she lifted an eyebrow.

"How?" She asked.

He sighed and sat on the bed, his brown eyes looking into her blue ones, blue eyes that were already so wise and already so cold. God he'd fucked his kids up bad hadn't he? He sighed softly, and gently ran his fingers through her blond hair.

"I don't care about Sebastien, I really don't...it's just...today, he did something bad to your grandma and I'm going to go fix it. But it's not going to be like all those other times, where I'd stay with someone and then not come home for days or weeks at a time alright?" Said David reassuringly, Marcia sighed and turned away. "Marcia, I don't appreciate being judged by a seven year old."

"It's just...I thought you liked Patrick, and ok Patrick has the worst boys in the history of the universe and yeah I don't like him. But It would be better if you were going to Patrick's instead of Sebastien's." She replied, and David was taken aback at that.

"Um ok, Marcia we're just friends. Patrick...he's not into me that way, yes I like him but I think he wants us to just be friends. And you're right, it would be better if I was going to him but...I'm doing this for a reason, you'll understand when you're older. This is to help grandma, and to get back something else that Sebastien took away from me a long time ago." He explained and he knitted her brows curiously. "My dignity."

She didn't know what that was, but it seemed important to her daddy. She sighed and nodded, shifting over and leaning against him.

"Are you gonna come home?" She asked, all hardness was gone from those baby blues. He smiled and gently kissed the top of her head.

"I promise, I will be right here when you wake up." Said David and she smiled at him. "Trust me."

With that, it seemed like a switch had been flipped, those blue eyes glazed over back into their cold and hard state and she pulled away from him.

"I don't trust anyone, not anymore. Goodnight daddy." Said Marcia, who went back to her laptop and that stunned David.

"I still do."

David looked at Jan, who was standing there in her fluffy yellow bathrobe and matching towel on her head. He smiled softly, well at least there was one child he hadn't screwed up.

"You do?" He asked softly and she nodded before going over and hugging him tightly. He smiled and hugged the tiny girl in his arms, gently kissing her forehead. Cindy came running over and joined in on the hug making him chuckle. "Ok, I'll see you girls tomorrow, alright? Be good for aunt Alexis and grandma and grandpa."

"Ok!" Said both Jan and Cindy smiling up at him, Marcia had put on her headphones and laid on her cot under the blanket already. David sighed as he went over and gently kissed her temple.

"I'll be back before you know it." Said David softly, Marcia rolled her eyes slightly and curled up more with her blanket. David left the room, and Marcia sat up watching him walk away. She sighed and laid back down, resting on her pillow before closing her eyes. Maybe this time, maybe this one time she would trust him.

David entered Sebastien's motel room, and that night well...David tok full control. Because unlike so many other times, Sebastien would not take advantage of him, Sebastien would not hurt him, and he certainly would not make David feel like he was lower than dirt. That night, he sighed softly and laid on the bed with Sebastien's arms around him, and the other man gently peppered kisses on David's shoulder.

"That was so good David, you were so forceful...I liked it. If I'd known you were this good perhaps I wouldn't have left as I did, but this has opened my eyes." Said Sebastien, whispering in his ear.

"Oh?" Said David softly.

"Mmm, David...I could take you back to New York with me..I know you'd like that." Said Sebastien, and immediately David looked back at him.

"I'm sorry what?" He asked, unsure of what he'd just heard.

"I could take you with me, and you would return to your formal glory." Said Sebastien, and David's jaw dropped. A way out, in that moment David forgot the kind of man that Sebastien was, because he saw a way out.

"I mean...it'll be an adjustment because I did just start a...business." When he says that allowed, he pauses and remembers Patrick. Sweet Patrick, kind Patrick, who took a chance on him and who asked if he was ok when he told him about Sebastien. Patrick who looked at him,with such fondness and genuine sincerity, and...was not into him. So maybe this was for the best. After all, it wasn't as though the store was open yet, he could...he could work that out somehow but the more he thought about it, the more he saw Patrick's heartbroken face and that made him ache.

"You could leave it behind, it's not as though you were good at running a business anyway." Said Sebastien, and David looked up at him...Patrick would never say that to him.

"Um, my girls.."

"You could leave them here." Said Sebastien, and David immediately sat up.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"It's not as if you haven't done it before David, and besides I know you never wanted them, it was simply society's expectations that caused you to take them in. Societal pressure, and cultural expectations, if you'd tossed them out into the streets you would have been seen as a terrible person. Then again, there is also that bleeding heart of yours." Said Sebastien sitting up, gently placing a hand on David's chest over his heart. "This big heart of yours David...just beating away...it's going to be your downfall one day. It makes you weak."

Suddenly leaving with Sebastien doesn't seem like such a good prospect anymore. Especially considering the man, just basically belittled him, his kids, his choices, and...then David remembers why he's doing this and the kind of person Sebastien is. He was momentarily blindsided by the thought of leaving that he forgot, for a moment he forgot the kind of man Sebastien really was.

"No."

"What?" Said Sebastien, and David shook his head.

"I'm not leaving, I'm staying here." Said David, and suddenly Sebastien was ontop of him, the man looked at him hungrily once more and gently stroked David's cheek.

"Oh David, you'd really stay here? In this...provincial little town? For what? I can give you your world back David, dining at the finest restaurants, visiting the most exotic locations, I would give you everything you ever wanted and more. You would only need to say the word David, and of course I wouldn't keep you from your family...if you wanted you could still visit them here, we'd send the girls to the finest boarding schools in Europe, we would live comfortably...and I would have you all to myself." Said Sebastien, who began to kiss him and that last part was so creepy infact that whole monologue gave off so many creepy red flags it wasn't funny.

"No, I meant it...I'll have that life back one day." Said David, shoving Sebastien off of him, and getting ontop of him. "I'm going to marry someone who loves me, and Patrick and I are going to live with our kids together, and he and I will do everything together and more. We're going to be happy, and in love and-"

"Whose Patrick?" Asked Sebastien, and David sat up, now kneeling on the bed oh shit.

"No one he's...just some guy I work with." Said David, as Sebastien sat up and placed his arms around David.

"Do you think Patrick will love and accept you as you are? Do you think he'll accept someone so broken? Whose used goods?" Asked Sebastien and David bit his lip looking away. Because no he was unsure of that, he shook his head and sighed.

"I don't know, "He lied. "My point is Sebastien, I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm not leaving my family here, and I'm certainly not going to leave my girls at a European Boarding school. "

"Such a shame, it would do them some good. You know, I saw Jan today actually. While I was taking pictures of your mother." Said Sebastien and David paused for a moment, he hadn't heard this part. "She was with a boy, and you know what the kid does? He threw a rock at me. "

...Ok so if whatever this thing is with Patrick works out, David has already chosen a favorite stepson and it's definitely Peter.

"Of course little Jan had to step in, she's like you in that way...defending those who need it. Had Moira not been there, I most likely would have given him a light tap just to teach him a lesson." Said Sebastien, and David recoiled in disgust.

"You would hit a child?" Asked David incredulously.

"Oh please I would never strike a child, a light tap on the wrist is all I'm suggesting. Besides, it's nothing I haven't done to Marcia or Jan."Said Sebastien, and immediately David clenches his hands tightly into fists.

"You did what?" He asked.

"The first time, we were in your apartment and you had gone to get some clothes. Marcia was in the kitchen, and I believe she wanted a cookie even after you had told her no. So being a child she got one and I had to smack her hand." Said Sebastien, and immediately David remembered that day. He remembered hearing Marcia crying, but when he'd come out she had simply hidden her hand and said she'd seen a bug. Why hadn't she told him the truth? Why had she hidden her hand?"With Jan it was simple, her mother had just left and..well I had to be blunt and honest with her. That the only reason she and her sister were there was because you were too soft to leave them."

He vaguely remembers that, fighting with Ashlynn, coming and seeing Jan crying, but Sebastien told him she was just throwing a tantrum because her mom left. David covered his mouth in horror. His girls had been hurt by this person, this this monster...and it didn't matter that it was a "light tap" he had still struck a four year old child, he had told a two year old child that her parents didn't love her. What kind of monster did that? He looked away from Sebastien, not even wanting to look at him right now.

"Oh David, there's that bleeding heart of yours again. They're just children." Said Sebastien flippantly, "Now come on..let's just relax."

David laid back down, because a part of him wants to leave in a rage but he knows he can't..not till he gets that memory card. Later when Sebastien's asleep he takes out the memory card and tosses it in his drink, before then stomping it when he tosses it to the ground. He huffs and sighs, before just trying to sleep. The next day his mother is there, and he takes great pleasure on the look on Sebastien's face when he learns of what he did to the memory card. After leaving, his mother goes to her room satisfied and the girls are still in bed. Alexis has most likely gone off to school, which is fine it's whatever.

Cindy stirs, and she rubs her sleepy eyes before blinking up and she gasps. Tiny blue eyes widening and her little face lighting up with joy.

"Daddy's home!" She exclaims, waking the two girls up as the tiny three year old runs over to her daddy who picks her up. Jan wakes up and she smiles before going over and hugging David. Marcia stirs and almost does a double take.

"I told you to trust me." Said David softly, Marcia smiles, her whole face lighting up as she jumps off the cot and runs to him, hugging him tightly. He gently sets Cindy down, and hugs the other two. "Ok, get ready, we're gonna go get breakfast and then go to the store ok?"

"Ok!" Exclaimed Jan and Cindy, immediately rushing off to the bathroom. David turned to Marcia who was still hugging him.

"You I actually want to talk to for a minute." Said David, as he sat down on the bed. "Sebastien told me, about the cookie incident where he...smacked your hand. Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"Because he said it would be a secret...and you would think I was lying, and think I was bad and...you would leave me forever." She explained and David shook his head immediately hugging Marcia tightly.

"I would never ever do that, not ever." Said David sincerely, and her little arms hugged him as he kissed the top of her head. "I have made, so many mistakes with you and your sister. And I'm so sorry, but from now on no more secrets ok? Especially if another grown up did something to you. Ok? Even if it's Aunt Stevie or Aunt Alexis or grandma or grandpa, fuck even if it's Bob of all people. If a grownup, ever hurts you I want you to tell me ok?"

"You won't think I'm lying...or leave?" She asked in a small fragile voice.

"No, I will always believe you, and I will never leave you." Said David sincerely, and in her eyes David can see a little more of that ice thawing. He smiled and gently kissed her forehead. "Ok, go brush your teeth."

She smiled and rushed off, after the girls got ready, and David did his skincare routine, they headed to the store. Marcia and Greg glared at each other though David and Patrick noticed that Jan and Peter didn't seem to be as mean. Cindy and Bobby immediately went to their usual corner and started coloring together, whereas a fight immediately broke out between Greg and Marcia.

"Here stupidhead, I got you a muffin." Said Jan, making Greg and Marcia stop.

"Thanks Old Yeller." He said, taking the paper bag from her.

"Well it's a start." Said Patrick, making David chuckle. "You ok?"

"Yeah, um Sebastien ended up taking some bad pictures of my mother and I ended up getting them back for her. Don't ask, also...your son apparently threw a rock at him."Said David, motioning to Peter.

"Oh, I'm so-"

"Oh no don't be sorry, he's my favorite of your children now." Said David, making Patrick laugh.

"Well, I'm glad to know all it took was tossing a rock at your ex to consider him a favorite. Now I wonder what I have to do to get in your good graces." Teased Patrick, and David smiled at him.

"You could move the heavy box of hand cream." Said David with a smile.

"mmm I could but will I?" Asked Patrick, before smiling at David in the fond way that means of course he will. David watched him go and he sighed softly, God he wished there was a chance that Patrick liked him.


	5. 3x11 Stop Saying Lice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I said that 2x11 and 2x12 would be wrapped up in one but...this one escaped from me I'm so sorry!

"Auntie Alexis, why are you scratching so much? it's making me itchy." Said Cindy, as she scratched at her arms.

"Sorry Cin, it's just I've been feeling really itchy." Said Alexis, scratching her head, when Johnny walked in and immediately brought up the lice.

"Daddy what's lice?" Asked Jan curiously, as she looked up at him.

"Oh its bugs that live in your hair." Said David, immediately pulling the girls away from Alexis, immediately the three little girls cried out and began whining about their hair and the bugs with Marcia grabbing at her hair and stroking it looking horrified.

"Ok, ok girls, girls that's enough now I don't think any of you have lice except for Alexis." Said Johnny, trying to keep his kids and grandkids under control.

"Ok, but could lice jump from her bed to our beds?" Asked David, which wasn't helping the situation.

"Can everyone stop saying lice please?" Asked Alexis, when David cried out and pointed to her which made Alexis panic and the three girls hid behind David immediately trying to cover their heads.

"Alright enough, Alexis get something to take care of that and I'm gonna go change the sheets." Said Johnny, before walking away.

"Ugh this is the last time I take a pity selfie with Kelsey." Said Alexis, as she got up.

"Get away from us." Said David, immediately backing the four of them away from Alexis who was clearly not having a great time. Hurriedly, he herded them away grabbing shower caps from the bathroom and putting on a woolen beanie for himself...before immediately putting his girls' hair up and covering their heads with shower caps and hats as well. It wasn't ideal, but it was better than this lice outbreak. Thankfully, Marcia was able to sleep over at a friend's house and David had asked Stevie if he could spend the night at her place with Jan and Cindy. Now it was just them in the store, discussing body milk and the girls unjustly took Stevie's side in the fact that body milk was confusing. When in walked in Patrick with the boys...oh this was gonna be fun.

The adults mostly talked, and the boys saw the girls. Immediately the three of them snickered and giggled, making the girls flush.

"Are those shower caps?" Asked Greg, which caught Patrick's attention because he saw David donning one as well.

"Alexis has lice, and we're taking preventative measures." Explained David.

"What're lice?" Asked Bobby, looking up at his dad.

"Bugs that live in your hair, unless you apparently wear one of our hats that we now can't sell." Said Patrick, before looking back at Stevie.

"Well, they do live in a dingy motel." Said Greg, causing Marcia to throw a bath bomb at him.

"Ok Greg enough." Said Patrick sternly, Greg looked away, pouting slightly and Stevie raised an eyebrow. She hadn't met Patrick's kids but from the way David and the girls had described them they were...opinionated. They weren't kidding.

"Uh none of them have lice I checked their heads, I think the shower cap is more of a fashion choice." Said Stevie, making Marcia stick her tongue out at Greg.

"A goofy looking one." Said Greg, who immediately looked away when his father gave him a warning look.

"But you guys are still living with someone who does, have lice so just cause you don't have it now doesn't mean you won't have it later." Said Patrick, and immediately the girls gaped and looked up at their dad who motioned for them to calm down before they commenced whining.

"It's almost as if you want me to get the lice." Said David sarcastically.

"No I just want you to be careful, maybe you guys can crash at our place." He offered and it was the boys' turn to gape.

"Dad, we sleep on the floor, where are they gonna sleep?" Asked Greg, because it was true. They slept in a room at Mr. Butani's house, and while Patrick and Bobby slept on the bed, Peter and Greg slept in sleeping bags on the floor to make things easier. So yeah it was a fair question. Marcia however, immediately had the most smug smile on her face.

"You sleep on the floor? I have a nice warm bed to sleep in. Why don't you have a bed Greg?" Asked Marcia innocently.

"Marcia, stop it." Said David sternly, clearly appalled at his daughter being a bit of a bully. Greg glared at her, he grabbed the bath bomb she had thrown at him and threw it back at her. Immediately however the little girl screamed as it hit her smack in the middle of her face.

"MY NOSE!" She screamed.

"Ok, ok um uh Stevie take her to the bathroom please oh my god." Said David, immediately panicking, as he, Stevie, and Patrick rushed over to inspect the damage. Her nose was bleeding, and it was beginning to bruise. Immediately, David took out a wet wipe, and tilted Marcia's chin upwards as she was whimpering and crying and he began to clean her bloody nose.

"First lice, and now this? could this day get any worse?" She whimpered.

"Ok, it's ok come on let's go to the back and get cleaned up." Said Stevie, taking Marcia to the bathroom, thankfully Patrick had called the plumber and gotten the plumbing fixed beforehand.

"David I'm so sorry." Said Patrick immediately and David shook his head.

"No, I..it's not your fault. Kids can be very violent towards each other, believe me. Um, but considering what just happened I think it would be better if um the girls and I stayed over at Stevie's. She offered first anyway." Said David softly, with a light shrug. "I'm sorry too though, that she said that it was out of line and uncalled for."

"Thank you." Said Patrick softly, and David smiled at him. "Um could you give us a few minutes though?"

"Yeah ok." Said David, with a nod. "Jan, Cindy, why don't you go outside for abit ok?"

David nodded and went to the back, where Stevie was helping clean Marcia up. Thankfully, it was just a bruise now that the blood was gone. Even so, he had his hands firmly on his hips.

"Marcia, what you just did was unacceptable." Said David, and Stevie stepped out of the restroom letting them have a moment. "Why were you being needlessly cruel?"

"He was making fun of us too!" She replied and David sighed.

"I understand that but this isn't right, and it's not fair for you to judge him just because he does the same to you. Honestly, this childish-"

"I am a child!" Exclaimed Marcia.

"Ugh ok yes you are, but this behavior needs to stop. Making fun of Greg is not going to make him any nicer, and it's just wrong period. What you just did, was act like a spoiled brat" Said David, and Marcia glared defiantly at her dad.

"Well I am your daughter so I wonder where I got that from." Said Marcia, glaring at him.

Stevie's jaw dropped, and David was taken aback by that.

"Ok y'know what? You're grounded for the next two weeks." Said David, and Marcia scoffed.

"I hate you." She replied, and David sighed feeling that punch to the gut.

"I guess I'll just have to live with that, but you're still grounded until you apologize and can be civil to Greg." Said David, Marcia turned away from him and he sighed.

"Peter, Bobby, you too..I want a moment alone with Greg." Said Patrick, the four kids immediately went to do as they were told going outside. Greg looked down, clasping his hands infront of him before looking up at his dad defiantly. God he looked so much like Rachel when he did that. "Why did you do that?"

"Because she was being rude, dad Marcia Rose is a spoiled, prissy, princess who thinks she's better than everyone. Who thinks she's better than me, you heard her! She was making fun of me because I don't have a bed." Said Greg, immediately on the defensive.

"You were also making fun of her though, for living in a motel which I told you not to do by the way. "Said Patrick, making Greg scoff. "I understand what she said was rude, and it wasn't nice but you don't go around throwing things in people's faces. It doesn't matter how much you don't like or agree with them. You're grounded."

"What?" Asked Greg. "Dad that's not fair!"

"Yes it is, because I have told you to stop making fun of her, not only that you just threw a bathbomb at her she could have gotten seriously hurt Greg! So as of now you're grounded until you can apologize to Marcia and actually try to act civil around each other." Said Patrick, Greg glared at him, before turning away. Patrick sighed, when he turned and saw David.

"How is she?" Asked Patrick.

"Well, her nose is a little swollen but she's not bleeding though she'll have some bruising. Thankfully nothing's broken. I did also talk to her, Marcia?"

Behind her dad, Marcia stepped out and she and Greg looked at each other dismissively before looking away from each other. Both David and Patrick sighed, sharing a look. Stevie cleared her throat and looked away awkwardly. Meanwhile outside, the four kids were in the alleyway between the other building and the apothecary playing with a rubber ball.

"Do you really sleep on the floor?" Asked Jan curiously.

"Yeah have you?" He asked curiously, as he looked at her.

"Mm, no but I've seen sleepovers in movies. You watch movies, play games, and eat lots of snacks, it seems fun...I've never been to one." She replied, and Peter who'd been to plenty of sleepovers once again found himself feeling bad for her.

"Well, as long as you really don't have lice you can sleepover if you want." Said Peter, and Jan looked up at him curiously.

"Really?" She asked, and Peter nodded. "Wait...aren't we supposed to hate each other?"

Because well, Greg and Marcia did hate each other and admittedly the two of them hadn't exactly liked each other either...but after the whole thing with Sebastien, the two of them had actually started talking to each other more. And sure, neither would admit it aloud to either Greg or Marcia but...Maybe to each other at least, Peter and Jan weren't the worst people ever.

"Do you want to?" He asked, and Jan paused and thought about it. Yes, Peter Brewer was the worst person in the world, but...he was also the nicest sometimes. He liked to challenge her to pancake eating contests at the cafe, and he even taught her how to play baseball, and yeah ok sometimes he was a bully and sometimes he did say things that made her cry but lately...he actually started apologizing for real.

"No...do you?" She asked, and it was Peter's turn to pause. Jan Rose, was the worst person in the world, but she was also the nicest sometimes. She liked to tell him what she could remember about New York, and liked playing tag and baseball with him, and she liked to make these rhymes she'd share with him that would make helping at the store go by quicker. Sometimes she could still be a little snobby, and sometimes, she could be a little sensitive...but she always said sorry and she always tried to be nicer.

"No." He said, and she smiled at him. "C'mon, lets go in."

They walked in, where Marcia and Greg were apparently in opposing corners of the store facing the wall and the adults were fixing things.

"Daddy, Mr. Brewer, Peter and I were talking and...is it ok if I sleep over at Peter's house?" Asked Jan to everyone's surprise.

"Traitor!" Yelled Marcia.

"Marcia, wall." Said David, and she groaned facing the wall yet again, he knew that after Sebastien, that Jan and Peter had been getting along which was great. "I mean if it's ok with Patrick."

"Yeah no, it's um it's fine are you sure you'll be comfortable with that?" Asked Patrick, turning to David.

"Well, admittedly, Jan's never slept over at anyone's house before so I'm a little not sure what to expect but I trust you with the life of my second born child." Said David, smiling softly at Patrick who smiled back at him.

"Well, I'm very honored, thank you David." Said Patrick softly, Stevie surveyed the scene and smiled softly. She liked Patrick, and she could already tell that this was going to be good for David, well...all of them really. Her dark eyes look over to Cindy and Bobby who're coloring, Peter and Jan who are talking animatedly about what they planned to do. The only odd ones out were Greg and Marcia, who were glaring daggers at each other. If David and Patrick wanted this to work well..they'd have to figure something out with those two. At the end of the day, Jan hugs her daddy tightly, and David wraps his arms around her just as tightly. It was so strange to think he'd be spending the night somewhere, and Jan wouldn't be there...though granted he's done it before but...it's weird.

"Ok, be good for Patrick ok?" Said David and she smiled and nodded. She took Peter's hand and they walked off.

"If you hurt my sister I'll kick you in the shins." Said Marcia, glaring at Greg who glared back at her. David turned to Patrick, who waved it off, that was just typical older sibling protectiveness shining through. David and Patrick shared an apologetic look, before taking his daughter and walking away with her with Stevie. They had to drop her off at her friend's house before leaving after all.

Jan mostly sat in the back, wondering what on Earth Patrick's house would look like. She imagined a white house, with a big mahogany brown door and blue shutters, with a brick porch and a tire swing on a tree in the front. She saw a house like that before coming to Schitt's Creek, and figured that was the sort of place Patrick lived in. He probably had a big backyard, with rose bushes and a big fountain...actually come to think of it though if Patrick lived in such a nice place why did Peter and Greg sleep on the floor. She got her answer when they got there and Mr. Butani greeted each of them and Patrick explained about Jan. Patrick took Jan's stuff, while the kids went to the dining room eat snacks.

Patrick got started on making dinner, and he could slightly hear what the kids were talking about. While Greg was helping Bobby with homework, Jan and Peter were having a rather interesting conversation.

"You live with Mr. Butani?" Whispered Jan making Peter nod.

"Is Mr. Butani your daddy's "friend"?" Asked Jan, her voice still low.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked in confusion.

"Well, before Schitt's Creek my daddy had "friends." Who would come over or who he stayed with but they weren't friends...not really, more like people who kiss a lot." She explained.

"You mean like a boyfriend or a girlfriend?" Asked Peter, now getting the gist of what she was saying.

"Yeah, is Mr. Butani your dad's boyfriend?" Asked Jan, making Peter chuckle.

"What? No, that's silly. He just let us live in his house, besides I don't think my dad likes anyone here." Said Peter, "Why do you say "friends though?" Weren't they your dads boyfriend or girlfriend?"

"Well he always called 'em that, you don't think that's weird right?" She asked, immediately Patrick notices she stiffens up, and looks at Peter almost like she's ready for him to make fun of her. Which makes the man wince, and he wonders how much ignorance David and his girls have had to deal with.

"No I don't think it's weird, my mommy says that there's families of all kinds, some with one mom and one dad, some with two daddies, two mommies, that as long as you love each other and make each other happy love is love." Said Peter softly, and Jan smiled softly as did Patrick who was very proud of his son in that moment. "I just think its weird your daddy doesn't call them boyfriend or girlfriend."

"...Huh, I'll ask him when I get home." She replied plainly. "Does your daddy have a girlfriend?"

"No, but there is my mom. " Chimed in Greg, "Mom and dad are gonna get back together."

"Lets change the subject ok guys?" Said Patrick, as he handed the kids their snacks. He cleared his throat and exited the room though the kids didn't pay him any mind.

He sighed, as he exited the room and went to the living room where Ray was watching the tv. He sat down, and immediately took out his phone deciding to distract himself. The boys were...a bit of a surprise. Ever since high school, he and Rachel had been on and off again, they loved each other and cared about each other a great deal, she was his best friend but something never felt right with her it just...didn't click. Then when they were 21, one very very steamy Valentine's Day later they found out they were pregnant. So they decided to get married. They agreed to stop at one...and then Peter happened...then Bobby, finally Rachel just got her tubes tied after Bobby. Even so, while both of them loved their boys dearly, he can't pretend their relationship was perfect. Because while they did a good job of hiding it from their boys, the two of them fought and squabbled, and things still never felt right with her and he never understood why. So they divorced and the boys had chosen to live with him, they packed up their things and moved to Schitt's Creek.

It was temporary though, just a temporary job, a temporary school, until he got his bearings and decided what to do next...then one day David Rose walked into his life.

David Rose with his unusual sense of style, his dark eyes, his soft skin, his loud personality, his small crooked smile, something with him felt different than it did with Rachel. It felt..right somehow, but in a way that just left him even more confused. Because he was...unsure about liking men. Sure there were a couple times where he looked at his friends in high school or college, and imagined what it would be like when they kissed, glances in the locker room that lasted too long, but he'd been with a handful of girls, he was married to a woman...but then again according to Jan David had both boyfriends and girlfriends. He was into both men and women. So did that mean the same for him? It wasn't as though he looked at other women like he looked at other men the same way.

"Ray can I ask you something?" Asked Patrick.

"Yes Patrick?" Asked Ray enthusiastically.

"Have you um...what do you think of David?" Asked Patrick curiously.

"Ah David isn't really my type Patrick, he's nice of course but seems a bit too guarded and he's very dramatic. I prefer a man whose-"

"Uh Ray, not really what I meant." Said Patrick, "I meant...do you think David um...would David."

Patrick stops himself, because he doesn't even know what to ask. How does he even word it? He isn't even sure of his own feelings much less what to say about them. Ray looked at him and smiled knowingly.

"You love him, don't you?" Asked Ray, and Patrick scoffed lightly.

"No Ray I..."

"Did you know Patrick, even though you lie your eyes say something completely different. " Said Ray, catching Patrick offguard as he looked away curling his lips inward. "Talk to me. I promise your secrets are safe with me."

"It's just ever since...meeting David something is different. With my ex-wife things didn't work out for a number of reasons, I love her and care about her but with David everything feels right. It feels better. I mean I look at David and it's like something inside of me is telling me, that David is the one I've been waiting for, I mean it's complicated because I don't even know if David likes me back but. A few days, his ex was in town and all I wanted to do was protect him, to be there for him. I even offered to let him stay over, even knowing what the room situation would be like. " He explained softly, "I think...I don't know."

"Patrick...you're in love with David, and that's ok." Said Ray with a smile. "I think he loves you too."

"What makes you say that?" Asked Patrick curiously.

"I saw it the day he came in after the messages, and believe me I've known David for almost a year now. He doesn't look at anyone else in this town the way he looks at you." Explained Ray, and Patrick smiled lightly.

After dinner, the kids settled in their sleeping bags, it was a little uncomfortable being sandwiched between Greg and Peter but Jan was fine with it.

"Hey Peter?" She whispered softly.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You're my best friend." She replied, and he smiled back.

"You're my best friend too Jan." Said Peter softly.

Patrick smiled softly, at least two..well four of their kids got along. He sighed, and stared up at the ceiling, thinking of David.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know Greg and Marcia aren't the nicest kids, and that Marcia seems to have done a real 180 from last chapter. But, both of them are experiencing a harder time of it because they are older. For Marcia, she's the one out of the girls who remembers her life pre-Schitt's Creek the most, which is both a negative and a positive. Greg, is still reeling from his parents' divorce and unlike Peter and Bobby it hits Greg harder because he is the oldest, and because he does remember life pre-divorce more than his brothers do. Those coupled with someone, whose constantly making fun of you can make you lash out...especially at said offending party. But not to worry, just as Jan and Peter had their eventual realization that 'hey maybe you're not the worst thing ever." they will too....it'll just be a little while.


End file.
